


A Moment

by afteriwake



Series: Mix & Match [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel Spoilers, Carol Looks The Same, Carol Thinking, Coffee Shops, Found Family, Gen, Growing Old, Happy Carol Danvers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Gamora, Mentioned Nebula, Missing Scene, POV Carol, POV Carol Danvers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Reunions, Twenty five years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Carol takes a moment to reconnect with her family before going to fix what she was called to fix.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> I got the prompt " _coffee shop + reunion, Carol & Maria with her daughter_" for my trope mash-up series from **Dreamin** , but I wanted to wait until she had watched "Captain Marvel" before I posted this so she wouldn't be spoiled (and there are spoilers in here). I know Monica and Maria don't speak in this but I mostly wanted it to be a snippet of Carol's thoughts while she tries to relax with them.

So she might have cheated, a bit. Not often, but she couldn’t leave Maria and Monica again without checking up on them. Fury was...Fury; she’d had the feeling she didn’t need to check up on him because he was going to be riding a desk in safety, but if he _needed_ her, he had the pager. But the more her memories of her life before being indoctrinated into the Kree came back, the more she realized even though Maria and Monica knew how important her mission was, staying out of contact with them would be a very bad thing.

She was glad she had when she made it back to Earth and realized twenty-five odd years had passed.

Thanks to the Skrulls blending in and running the mission for her, she’d gotten to watch Monica grow up via video screen, and saw Maria grow older. Gray hairs were speckled through the chic black bob now, and she knew it had to be strange growing older while whatever was done to her physiology made her stay looking roughly the same age. In fact, she realized as she sat across from the two most important women in her life at the nearest open coffee shop near Avengers Headquarters, a place called Starbucks that served more than just a cup of black coffee, she looked closer to Monica’s age now than Maria’s.

What a strange, strange thing.

She was just grateful when Thanos pulled his shit with the snap they were spared. She was going to fix it, she and the Avengers that were left (and oh Lord, Avengers...Fury had a soft spot, and it was kind of nice she was in it) but still. Having been connected to Maria and Monica as her tether to Earth for so long, if she’d come back to find out they were gone at the mercy of a genocidal maniac…

Thanos should just be happy wherever he was, she currently couldn’t reach him. She already had plans along the lines of beating the crap out of him and then letting Nebula finish him off. She’d heard about Nebula and Gamora’s defection, and even used the aid of the Guardians of the Galaxy a few times once they’d formed, so it was with a tinge of sadness she heard about Gamora’s death. Nebula seemed to love her sister, and so she deserved to take the Grape Ape bastard out once and for all, and she’d fight the Avengers to make sure it happened.

But still, that was in the future. This was the present, and she was going to make the most of Maria’s wide smiles and patience with her motormouth daughter, filling her in on everything that had happened in the two years since they’d gotten to talk. She’d been out of range for the video relay to work when the snap happened, and it had taken time to figure out what had happened and that Earth was a big part of it all, and then to haul ass back. Two years was a long time with no contact with her family...but she’d make the most of it while she could.


End file.
